its a love story
by aversaurx3
Summary: Tim's ex-girlfriend comes to work at the lab, what will happen? i'm not sure yet. eric and calleigh obvs tim/oc fluff!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sadly I don't own CSI:Miami… Although I do own this storyline and the characters you do not recognise.

OC: Rori Vera; Age 32, brunette, 5 foot 6'', Calleigh's best friend, from Philadelphia, Nick Vera's (Cold Case) little sister, specialty profiling,

-----

__

Four people were sitting in an apartment talking and laughing. Two of the people were Tim Speedle and Rori Vera, the other two were currently unnamed.

"Oh… I can't believe it we've actually finished school" Tim draped his arm over Rori's shoulder.

"Yep… we did it after many years of suffering"

"God Tim you're making it sound like we're getting out of prison…"

"Well I'm sorry Bex… for me it was like prison" Rori and Bex looked at each other and smiled.

"Don't fight guys… your totally ruining the moment"

"Yeah I mean… Rori actually finished school" the other boy said earning a small tap on the leg.

"That's not funny Sam…"

Later that day the atmosphere totally changed as soon as Rori walked into her house wishing it was abandoned… she could hear her father screaming at her brother, suddenly he heard glass shatter and she ran into the living room and screamed.

"Rori… get out of here…" her brother Nick was bleeding from a fairly large scar on his cheek and nose.

"No Ror… why don't you stay…" her dad walked away from Nick and over to the fear stricken teen that had tears dripping down her cheeks. "Stay Rori… have some fun with daddy…" she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He grabbed her arm and punched her in the stomach making her fall to the floor.

"Leave her alone dad!" her dad repeatedly kicked her in the stomach then left her lying on the floor and went to a bar.

"Rori…" Nick limped over to his sister and sat next to her as she sat up. "… I'm so sorry"

"You didn't do anything Nicky."

Three weeks later Nick and Rori were being drove away from New York by their mother. Rori was looking out of the window with tears in her eyes thinking this was the last time she'll ever see her first love Tim Speedle.

----

I walked into Miami Dade crime lab and up to the receptionist, she was middle-aged and brunette, she looked like she had plastic surgery done to make her look younger but it blatantly didn't work, I coughed to make myself noticed and she gave me a really fake smile.

"Welcome to Miami Dade crime lab, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I have a meeting with Horatio Caine"

"Please wait here one moment..." just as she said that and ginger... sorry 'strawberry blonde' man walked into the room and up to the desk.

"Jane do I have any messages?"

"No, but this lady claims to have a meeting with you..." he looked me up and down, I was wearing black ankle boots, black skinny jeans (and when I say skinny I mean shows off my ass perfectly) and a checked shirt.

"Rori Vera?"

"Yes sir..."

"Please don't call me sir it's Horatio"

"Okay..."

"Shall we go to my office... Jane make sure no one comes in my office"

"Yes sir" Jane said with another fake smile, I could already tell that me and her would not get along.

----

Horatio and I walked into his office and sat down on opposite sides of his desk, he smiled at me as I looked around it.

"Nice office…"

"Thank you. I see you've been working Las Vegas crime lab for the last 8 years…"

"That is correct"

"Why did you move down here?"

"Vegas isn't the place I want my son to grow up in. It's a twenty four our party, and that isn't a atmosphere a 6 year old should have to grow up in"

"Okay, why Miami?"

"Because I travelled around when I was 18 and Miami instantly drew me in"

"Good answer"

"You've probably heard it a million times"

"Actually no, most people that come threw here say it's because Miami Dade is one of the best Crime Labs in the USA… Why did you become a CSI?"

"Because when I was a kid my dad hit me and my brother, I know I can't stop it but because my dad didn't get arrested… I guess this is my way of getting closure. And plus when I put the criminals away it'll make me feel like my child is growing up in a safer environment"

"That's a.… a deep reason"

"Yeah… can you not tell anyone about the you know… it's not something I want spread around"

"Of course…"

"Thank you"

"Alright, come with me and we can get you started…"

----

Horatio led me into t break room were I saw a blonde woman sitting with and attractive Cuban man and a extremely attractive brown haired man, his eyes were an amazing icy blue that drew me in instantly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I saw him before… I was going to introduce myself but Horatio had already began to speak.

"This is our newest team member Rori Vera…" The brown haired man looked up at me, "Rori these are you colleagues Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko and Tim Speedle…" my mouth dropped. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing" I said, my voice barely the volume as it is usually.

"Okay…" Horatio replied, I knew he didn't believe me but I didn't care to be honest, "We don't have any cases so if you wanna tour just ask one of my un-lazy CSI's"

"I'll show her around H" Before anyone could say anything Tim was already stood up, "I mean if it's okay wit you…" I didn't, no scratch that couldn't talk so I just nodded. "Come this way then" we walked out of the break room and waited until we were out of ear shot until either of us spoke. "I don't believe it"

"Me neither"

"Rori Vera… you have grown up"

"Thanks… I think"

"Oh it's a compliment"

"Your not too bad yourself Tim…" we hugged, I was really happy to see Tim again for Christ sake it had been 11 years and he was my first lone, I just wanted to grab him by his pretty little head and kiss him, not because I still had feelings for him, just to remember the good memories of my childhood.

"Bex and Sam got married" he said trying to start a conversion.

"I heard, I didn't go though, I was working"

"Where?"

"Vegas crime lab,"

"We had a case with them a couple of years back"

"Cool…" he took my hand and lead me into the locker room, he looked around to make sure no one was in the room with is then he pushed me up against the lockers and captured my lips with his, I was shocked at first, then I kissed back.

"Where'd you go?"

"Philly" I slid my hands up to his chest.

"I am so sorry tat I couldn't be there for you"

"There's nothing you could have done Tim"

"He almost…" I kissed him to quiet him.

"Can we not talk about it?" he rested his forehead on mine and sighed.

"Okay"

"You shout probably get back to showing me around the lab,"

"Or we could stay here and make out some more…"

"We're not 16 anymore Tim"

"You're the same height… doesn't that count?" he asked before kissing me so I couldn't answer.

----

R&R please. =]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sadly I don't own CSI:Miami… Although I do own this storyline and the characters you do not recognise.

----

__

"You're the same height… doesn't that count?" he asked before kissing me so I couldn't answer.

----

I pulled back and looked up at Tim he whimpered.

"We should get back…"

"I don't want too!"

"Tim"

"Five…" he kissed my neck, "… more… minutes"

"As tempting as it is… I have to make a good make a good impression my first day"

"Fine" Eric walked into the locker room, and Tim didn't pull back.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought this was the locker room… not a place to make out with the newbie… Eric Delko by the way, your working with me"

"Rori Vera"

"Your with Cal and H" Tim kissed me again and spoke;

"I'll see you later…" Eric looked at me smirking as Tim left the room.

"Shut up"

"I didn't say anything… you and Speed? "

"Haven't we got a crime scene to get too?" I walked up to him and pushed him out of the doorway backwards.

----

Speed, Calleigh and Horatio walked towards their crime scene, Calleigh looked over to Speed and smirked.

"What?"

"You have lipstick on your collar" she said rubbing it off.

"Thanks…"

"No problem… so I'm guessing you and the new girl know each other quite well."

"She was my girl friend for 5 years, three months, 3 weeks and a day"

"I didn't know you were a fan of long relationships"

"I'm not, but with Rori it was different, even though we were so young… I really did love her"

"Mr. Cynical himself everybody"

"What? It's not like I'm oblivious to human feelings"

"Speed I've never seen you laugh, and the only time you smile is when Eric has either done something stupid or fell over"

"You have a point"

"I know… now get to work"

"Yes ma'am"

----

Eric and I walked into a messy apartment and up to a African American woman who was hunched over the body.

"Hey Alexx" Eric said, the woman looked up and smiled at me. "This is Rori Vera"

"So this is the famous Rori Vera"

"Famous?"

"Yes honey, Tim talks about you all the time…"

"Not to me"

"Well he does to me"

"I'll be having words later" both me and Eric said together, Alexx smirked.

"Something tells me you'll fit in very well here"

----

A couple of hours later we were all back at the crime lab, both me and Eric were stood in the layout room looking over our case photos when Horatio came in.

"How's your case going?"

"As well as it can be when you have no suspects…" Eric replied to his boss.

"Eric treating you okay"

"Yes of course I am H, why would you think I wasn't?"

"I know you Eric"

"Oh believe me… if she was going to do that. It wouldn't be with me" I kicked him. "Ouch" Horatio frowned and we both smiled innocently.

"I worry about you Eric"

"So does my momma, and Calleigh and Speed and everyone else I know"

"Even I'm starting to worry about you" Horatio smirked at my comment.

"I'll check on you later" he walked out of the layout room towards the morgue, as soon as we went to get to work looking at the crime scene pictures Calleigh Duquesne walked in the room.

"Hi I'm Calleigh Duquesne"

"Rori Vera"

"It's good to not be the only girl on the team for once"

"Believe me after a couple of weeks you'll want to get rid of me"

"I'm sick of her already" both me and Calleigh glared at Eric who just smiled.

----

****

R&R

Not to fond of this chapter, but meh what am ya gunna do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sadly I don't own CSI:Miami… Although I do own this storyline and the characters you do not recognise.

_----  
"I'm sick of her already" both me and Calleigh glared at Eric who just smiled.  
----_

I guess my feelings for Tim were coming back because every time I saw him it felt like my stomach was doing 100 back flips, we weren't together, but we had gone out a few times with the team but I hadn't revealed to them about Milo.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah buddy…" my son Milo walked into the living room carrying his favourite toy a plush basketball.

"Is daddy coming down for Christmas?"

"I don't know… do you want me to call him?"

"Can I do it with you?"

"Sure… pass me the phone," Milo picked up the phone and sat next to me on the sofa, I went to get the phone from him but he grasped the phone in his hand.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"I don't know Milo" he passed me the phone "Thank you baby."

"Brown"

"Hey 'Rick"

"Milo want's to talk to you"

_"Okay, put him on" _I passed the phone to Milo.

"Daddy!"

_"Hey bud."_

"Do you want to come down for Christmas?"

_"Is it alright with mommy?"_

"Yeah"

_"If I can get time off…"_

"Yay! Thank you daddy!"

_"No problem bud, can I talk to your mommy for a minute?"_

"Okay daddy, I'm going to bed know. I love you"

_"Love you too"_ Milo passed me the phone, kissed me on the cheek and ran up to his bedroom.

_"How's Miami?" _

"Sunny"

_"We all miss you down here…"_

"I know. I miss lot too…"

_"You alright with me coming down for Christmas?"_

"Of course I'm alright with it, Milo wants to see you. And so do I. I miss you…"

_"I miss you too." _I could hear Greg talking in the back ground. _"Greg shut up!" _

"Tell Greg that Milo prefers him to Nick"

_"What?"_

"Tell him that and he'll leave you alone"

_"Greg Milo prefers you to Nick… your right it worked. Is that true though?"_

"He's 6 he changes his favourite superhero everyday"

_"Whose it today?"_

"Gambit…"

_"Ahh, if I remember that's your favourite superhero"_

"Yeah… How's Grissom doing?"

_"Coping…"_

"Sara called me"

_"Seriously?"_

"Yep…"

_"You two hated each other"_

"I know, but sometimes you call the person that knows you the best… so you can just talk"

_"You know Sara the best?"_

"I know a lot of people better then you think Warrick"

_"Like…"_

"I know you… better then you think I know you…"

_"I hate you and your crazy profiling ways!"_

"You love me"

_"Yeah… How's Milo doing with school?"_

"You know Milo, our smart little boy"

_"I've gotta go…"_

"Okay, I'll call you later"

_"Bye…"_

"'Rick…"

_"Yeah?"_

"Please don't let Milo down, don't let me down"

_"I wont"_

"Thank you"

_----_

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sadly I don't own CSI:Miami… Although I do own this storyline and the characters you do not recognise.

_----  
"Thank you"  
----_

Calleigh and I were stood in the main entrance of the crime lab, I heard the elevator doors open and someone walking up to me.

"Surprise" a man said softly into my ear, I spun round, hugged him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too…"

"I'm sorry it's just… whoa… I don't need to introduce you two do I?"

"No, we worked on a case together a couple of years back" Speed and Horatio walked threw into the main entrance.

"I'll give you two some time to talk…"

"Thanks Cal."

"… No problem" Calleigh walked off towards Speed and Horatio leaving me to be with Warrick.

"You look amazing"

"Thanks, you wanna walk around the lab?"

"Okay… How's Milo?"

"He's good. You never answered my question"

"Honestly… I have no idea what I'm doing down here…"

"So your telling me, you Warrick Brown, the man who has a reason for everything, has no idea why you came down here… like 3 months before Christmas"

"Aren't I allowed to come down and see my son?"

"Ah ha! So there is a reason…"

"Your still as weird as ever"

"Duh, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't…"

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about"

"Okay, shoot"

"Actually I'd prefer if we talked over dinner… tonight?"

"Okay, I have to find a babysitter though"

"See you then" Warrick kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

----

I was sat in the DNA lab looking into microscope thinking about Tim and Warrick when I felt someone hovering over me.

"Yes?"

"You look nice today" I looked up and turned around to see Tim behind me.

"Thank you"

"Was that Warrick Brown you were talking to earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"What's he doing down here?" I could have lied to him and said that I didn't know but I couldn't do that to him.

"You know I use to work in Vegas?"

"Yes…"

"Me and Warrick were in a relationship and he's the father of my child" his mouth dropped.

"What?"

"His names Milo, he's 6 years old, obsessed with superheroes and basketball and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

"Who else knows?"

"Horatio. And that's it… I am so sorry"

"It's okay… can I meet him?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course you can."

"Tonight?" Tim or Warrick?

"Erm… sure" he kissed me on the same cheek that Warrick did and walked out of the lab, I quickly pulled out my phone and text Warrick telling him I couldn't make it tonight, then walked quickly into the Ballistics lab where Eric and Calleigh were sat talking. "… I don't care what your taking about. I need Calleigh"

"Okay…" Eric spun round, stood up and walked out of the lab confused.

"What's up Rori?"

"I like Tim…" Calleigh's mouth dropped. "… and I like Warrick"

"What!?"

"… Warrick's great, we were together when I was in Vegas _and_ we have a son together, he treats me well and has never even thought about hurting me… but Tim's just… Tim… we have so much history, he knows my past and I care about him so much, and I know he'll never hurt me… agh this is so frustrating!"

"You have a son?"

"Yes…"

----

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own csi:miami but i do own the oc's

----

Milo and I were sat in the living room watching Spiderman when there was a knock at the door, I stood up and walked over to it slowly opening it to reveal Tim standing there looking around the porch.

"Hey…"

"Hi" he looked at me, "You wear glasses?"

"Contacts. They were hurting my eyes…"

"Oh"

"You wanna come in" he stepped into the house and followed me into the living room, Milo looked up at him.

"Hi, I'm Tim…"

"Milo Timothy Nick Vera" I felt a burning in my cheeks when Tim looked at me.

"You named him after me?"

"No…" he went to speak. "Shut up…"

"That's not very nice mommy"

"Yeah mommy…" Tim teased.

"Don't you start too"

"What you watching bud?" Tim sat down next to Milo.

"Spiderman"

"Spiderman's awesome… but do you know who's my favourite?… Gambit" Milo's mouth dropped, he looked at me, then back at Tim.

"No way! Gambits my favourite too!"

"Wow… did you know he's going to be in the new X-men film"

"Really!?"

"Yep"

"Oh my gosh awesome!"

----

A couple of hours later I put Milo to bed, not before he made Tim read him a comic book. After he did Tim came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"So…"

"So?"

"… you're a good mom" I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks…" he moved about, undid a bracelet from his arm and placed it on around mine. I looked up at him confused.

"To show you I'll always be here for you and Milo…"

"A bracelet proves this?"

"It's the one you brought me…" I looked down at it, and smiled.

"Thank you" I went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head so I kissed him on the lips.

"Do you want to try this again… us again?"

"There's not just us to think about this time, there's Milo as well"

"I know… you've been in my past, I want you and Milo in my future…"

"You've met Milo once, he could be one of those psycho children who hates his parent because their not with the other half of their DNA…"

"I've seen the way he looked at you, he idolises you…"

"Tim your amazing…"

"I'll give you time to think about it…" he kissed me passionately. "… I'll let myself out"

----

**R&R please.  
I'll give you cookies.  
*puts plate of cookies out***


	6. Chapter 6

i don't own CSI:Miami but i do own the OC's

----

The next day I walked into Calleigh's lab to see her with Eric.

"Is this your lab?" Eric shook his head. "Then leave… please"

"I guess I should go… I think someone wants to speak to you" Eric smiled at both of us and then walked out of the lab.

"What's up Rori?"

"Okay so… Tim came round last night, and met Milo, it was great, he was great… he asked if I wanted to try us again…"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Well yeah, I love Tim… but I don't know, I'm probably just going all agh over it for nothing…"

"Write a list, pro's and con's, between Warrick and Tim…"

"How is that going to help me Cal?"

"I don't know" Rori whimpered.

----

Eric walked into the trace lab to see Speed looking into a microscope listening to music and humming to it.

"Hey man" Tim looked up at his best friend.

"Hey"

"What's go you so happy?"

"I've asked Rori if we can try us again…"

"That's great"

"I know, I've given her time to think about it though…"

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Aww. My Speeds in love" Eric went to hug him but Speed just frowned at him. "Sorry"

"So… what's with you and Cal?"

"Everything… nothing… I'm not sure"

"Well I saw Hagan flirting with her the other day so hurry up and ask her out" Speed said.

"It's not that easy Speed, me and Calleigh have history..."

"And me and Rori don't?"

"... You know that Rori has feelings for you... I have no clue how Calleigh feels about me"

"You and Calleigh have been friends for years… not just friends, best friends it's obvious she has some feelings for you. Otherwise why would she tolerate you?"

"I know... it's just all confusing"

"I know what, you come round my place later and watch the game…"

"You hate football…"

"True, but you're my best friend and I want to make you feel better."

"Thanks man"

"Any time…"

----

****

R&R please.  
I'll give you cookies.  
*puts plate of cookies out*


	7. Chapter 7

i don't own CSI:Miami but i do own the OC's

----

I was sat in the break room with Eric and Calleigh looking over our case file, when my phone rang.

"Vera"

__

"Hello Miss. Vera. I'm Miss. Chapman, Milo's head mistress…"

"Is everything okay?" Eric and Calleigh looked up at me when they heard the terror in my voice.

__

"Yes everything's fine, I just called to tell you that Milo's father has picked him up from school early"

"Okay… thank you"

_"Good bye" _I hung up then dialled Warrick's number.

_"Brown"_

"I can't believe you took him out of school!"

_"What?"_

"I just got a call from Milo's school saying you took him out early"

_"I'm sorry I haven't seen him since I got here… and since you cancelled last night because your _friend _came around"_

"Oh… you heard about that"

_"Six year olds can't lie Ror."_

"Did I not teach that boy anything!"

_"Always the joker Rori"_

"You could have called…"

_"And you could have not took my son away from me"_

"I brought him with me because you went and slept with Catherine… and then went and married a whore!"

_"You know about that?"_

"Never tell Greg a secret when he's my best friend…"

_"I knew it… that bastard…"_

"Leave Greg alone… where are you?"

_"At the park down the street from your lab"_

"Stay there…" I hung up the phone and walked out of the lab grabbing my coat on the way.

----

I walked into the park and saw 'Rick and Milo playing in the sand pit, Milo looked around and saw me, he dropped the sand he was playing with and ran towards me hugging my legs.

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby… why don't you go play on the swings, but stay where mommy can see you…" he nodded and ran off to the swings as fast as his little legs could take him, I looked up and saw Warrick walking towards me. "… don't you ever do that again! You scared the crap out of me"

"You wanna know why I wanted to have dinner with you last night?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm still in love with you…" my mouth dropped, and my heart started beating faster then it normally did. Warrick dipped down and caught his lips on mine then walked away leaving me shocked and confused even more about my feelings.

----

****

R&R please.  
I'll give you cookies.  
*puts plate of cookies out*


	8. Chapter 8

**Im soooooooooo sorry its taken me ages to write this chapter; my lifes been well pretty turbulent, :( which sucks, i was doing my exams (now finished :D ) ive been getting ready for prom (tomorrow :D ), ive been in hospital :( , sorting out things with a now ex :( :( and yeah... thats it tbh**

**i dont own csi:miami :( i do own Rori Vera and Milo Vera though :)**

----

After dropping Milo at school this morning I ran into Calleigh's office to see her once again with Eric, I swear something is going on between them; its clear they are more then friends. I might ask her about it later...

"I'm gunna go…" he ran out of the room, probably to find Tim.

"Warrick kissed me!" Calleigh's mouth dropped.

"… When? What happened? Where'd you go yesterday?"

"I got a call from Milo's school and they said that Warrick had taken him, I went to the park where they were and… he kissed me!"

"Oh my gosh. Rori…"

"I hate myself" Calleigh looked at me as I placed my head into my hands.

----

Eric walked into the track lab to see Speed listening to music bobbing his head.

"Speed" he looked up and frowned, taking his headphones off.

"'Sup?"

"Nothing, you seen Rori today?"

"Not yet? How come?"

"Just wandering. She went into Calleigh's lab almost in tears, I was just wandering if something happened between you two"

"What the hell Eric. You think I would hurt her?" Speed snapped.

"Sorry man…"

"I'm completely in love with her; she's all I think about! She's like wow…"

"You've got it bad man"

"I know; but I'm glad its for her." he beamed.

----

Calleigh was sat in her lab watching me as I paced backwards and forwards. I was panicing.

"Tim was my... ugh. he _is_ the guy I want to be with, always has been since we were 8. But Warrick... he was so sweet and kind, but he's married... how can I be in a relationship with a guy who got married to someone he was in a relationship with for only a few weeks, and I cant be the cause of a marriage breaking up... but I love Warrick a lot.... GAH!! I hate this so much!"

Calleigh didn't know what to say; so she just sat there listening to me rant... I cant help feeling sorry for her; I mean I've been here not even a month yet and I'm already dumping my problems onto her. We sat in silence for another 20 minutes until I spoke up making her jump.

"... I know who I've chosen..." Calleigh looked up at me and smiled; I think she already knows who I've chosen... I hope it's the right decision... not just for me... but for Milo too.

----

**R&R Please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own CSI:Miami. Just the original characters and the storyline**

----

I picked up my cell phone and dialled a number, I looked over at Calleigh for support and she smiled.

"_Hello" _he answered and my heart was beating a million beats a second… well that's what it felt like.

"We need to talk. Can you come round mine tonight?"

"_Sure…"_

----

Warrick was sat in his hotel room watching a football game when his phone rang; he was too busy watching the game to check the caller ID.

"Hello… sure"

----

Speed and Eric were sat in the break room talking when Speeds phone went off; Eric looked at him and frowned.

"Hello… sure"

----

**Short chapter I know;**

**I wont update until I have 5 new reviews. (:**

**So review and you'll find out who she picks (:**


End file.
